


Never Let Fear Consume You

by Iridia



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Basically angsty schmoop, Elsa feels, F/M, Fear, Jack understands, oh and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Jack, Jack Frost," Jack bit down on his lower lip, his head reeling from how this woman could see him.</p><p>"Elsa," she replied, sniffing slightly and turning to face him.</p><p>"Elsa," Jack murmured to himself. It was a fitting name, and sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. "Well Elsa," he moved closer to her, holding out his hands when she shifted away from him, "I can help you, let me help. What's wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Fear Consume You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLivvvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/gifts).



"I'm Jack, Jack Frost," Jack bit down on his lower lip, his head reeling from how this woman could see him.

"Elsa," she replied, sniffing slightly and turning to face him.

"Elsa," Jack murmured to himself. It was a fitting name, and sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. "Well Elsa," he moved closer to her, holding out his hands when she shifted away from him, "I can help you, let me help. What's wrong?"

"Please!" Elsa begged, "Stay back, I could hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me Elsa," Jack tried to soothe her, still inching closer.

"No!" Elsa cried, and Jack felt a brief flash of surprise before he was propelled backwards by an icy blast. He stared at the woman, his jaw slightly open. How was this possible? She was human was she not? How could she possess such abilities?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please leave, I'm dangerous." Elsa covered her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she clearly tried to reign in her powers.

Jack focused back on her, not really hurt by the hit he received. Cold and ice didn't affect him, the snow and north wind were under his control. He made his way to Elsa on light feet, setting his staff aside and kneeling down beside her. "So am I," he replied, and when she looked to him he created a small flurry in his hands, letting it fly around her before dispersing in the air as fresh snowflakes.

She gazed at him in silent shock, and Jack patiently waited for her to compose herself. "You-" Elsa began, "you can do it too?"

Jack took her delicate hand, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin. "Yes, I- well, I suppose you could say I was reborn with my powers."

"I was born with mine too," she admitted, eyes cast down in shame, "They call me a witch."

Jack ached for her, her powers were beautiful, a gift! "You aren't a witch, you're extraordinary."

Elsa pulled out of his reach, running her hands over her braid nervously. "It's unnatural! I've hurt people, I'm-" she broke off, a stray tear trailing down her cheek which she angrily wiped away. "I'm a freak."

"No! No," Jack tilted her fair face up to meet his eyes, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. This is a blessing."

"I can't control it!" Elsa was on the verge of screaming, and the temperature in the room dropped even more -not that either noticed it.

"You can learn to!" Jack insisted, "I'll teach you."

"I don't know if it's possible," she whispered, "I've spent my whole life trying to conceal it, I don't know if I even can."

"You can," Jack said firmly, and he clapped his hands together, a small ice replica of Elsa sitting in his palms when he opened them again. He handed it to her. "You're a snow queen."

Elsa took the statue reverently before placing it aside and throwing her arms around Jack, burying her nose in his neck. Jack in turn wound his own arms around her slender waist. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Never let fear consume you," Jack said knowingly, and she lifted her head, their noses brushing. He was tempted, so tempted to lean in and close the distance. Turned out he didn't have to, Elsa pushed forward and their lips met. They pressed closer, both having been starved from human contact for years. She tasted sweet Jack found, and his hand came up to cup the side of her face. Elsa tangled her hands in his hair, practically straddling his lap. They pulled away eventually, foreheads resting against each other.


End file.
